createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eileanshotō a Pārua
Created by u/jameskilgour Claim - https://www.reddit.com/r/createthisworld/comments/alu7u7/eileanshot%C5%8D_a_p%C4%81rua/ GEOGRAPHY: The Two Southern Islands: Shuit and Rmatt. Predominantly tropical forest and beach land. Rolling white beaches and calm waters to the sheltered west side, high cliffs and choppy seas to the east. The oldest two islands are formed from inactive volcanoes. The Two Northern Islands: Agali and Linoto Active volcanic islands, with Agali near eruption. Predominantly black igneous rock and high altitude. Much of the higher altitude territories are bare rock, with little vegetative growth in some areas. Glacial melt in the northern reaches leads to small brooks and streams winding down from the peak of Agali. Little tree cover and highly mountainous. Seas are the same as in the south, calm on the sheltered west coast and choppy on the exposed east. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY: The Shotō peoples Humanoid. Olive skin, narrow eyes, long silky hair – predominantly from jet black, though a small minority of the population possess fiery ginger hair, primarily in the northern reaches. The Shotō are excellently adapted to a life on and in the water. A far greater lung capacity and ability to deal with deep ocean pressures, combined with exceptional muscle strength allows for long periods spent underwater trawling through reefs for pearls, which are in an abundance in the south. The babies can usually swim before they can walk. The Shotō can also withstand slightly colder temperatures than the average human, even surviving in freezing waters for a short period of time. Racial Quirk – Additional valve in the heart which shuts off the pulmonary (lung) system when diving underwater (when the system is redundant, due to a biological quirk), transferring blood from the pulmonary system to the rest of the body and allowing greater aerobic capacity and increasing time spent submerged, paired with a slightly increased lung capacity of most humanoids. HISTORY: The earliest inhabitants were thought to have emigrated southwards, initially arriving in modern-day Shuit, probably by boat. While all five of the islands were once inhabited, a large-scale volcanic eruption wiped out the peoples on the northernmost island, which remains uninhabitable due to volcanic ash and lack of vegetation. For centuries, lines of Empresses ruled the islands in relative peace and isolation, following a bloody series of Wars of Unification. The O’finnagali clan (the second most powerful after the royal family) remained bitter for centuries, sitting on a wealth of silver mines but not having the ability to trade it. This came to a head when the royal family sought to limit their influence further and fully prevent all forms of trade and migration with foreign powers. Desperate to overthrow their rivals, the O’finnagali consorted with foreign powers and obtained illegal arms, widely despised by Eileanshotos and shunned from their highly honour driven culture as devil weapons. The clan also infiltrated areas of the army and government, rising to the highest positions of power. Despite having significantly less public support and less manpower, the newly acquired weapons lead to the ‘Swift Revolution’ where the royal family were kidnapped, and leading military figures murdered. The fighting barely lasted a day and the Diet government was established soon after, ruling with an iron fist over a disgruntled populous. SOCIETY: The clan system has ruled the islands since the first settlers, with five major clans gaining dominance and other clans pledging allegiance to their feudal lords. The leaders of the clan are known as Clanheads and have a large influence in Elieanshoto politics. Society is currently torn in two, between the Silvers (loyalists) and the Marchers (new government), following the overthrow of the royal family and the persecution of potential heirs. The new government, the Diet, is chosen through a vote of the landowning elite and is built around new ideas of government, removing the historical matriarchal power structures for a more patriarchal system, in line with foreign powers. Whilst isolationist and anti-trade under the royals, the Marcher Diet (aided into power by foreign nations and their arms) are highly mercantilist. However, while the class system has altered, it remains very much in place. Whilst previously a warrior-dominated hierarchy and merchants below peasants, merchants now occupy the highest positions of power, while traditional warriors are regarded as obsolete. In the North, the populous generally live in small walled towns and cities to ward out the harsh climate. In the South, the majority live on the sheltered west coast in floating wooden settlements and fishing villages, as the east is far too rough to fish in and the forest is too perilous, though some small clans have adapted to life in the trees. Culture Paganist pantheon developed from various mythical heroes, foreign gods and celestial bodies. Paired with a newer ideology that pays respects elder spirits through shrines dotted across the islands. (Will be expanded upon in later post). Old traditions such as “The Princess Hunt” are deemed to respect the elder spirits and grant divine powers to a future Empress. Largely seafood diet, largely whale, fish, seaweed and crustacean. Large paddy fields on Rmatt provide rice to the rest of the countries, though the Silvers are mostly forced to forage and fish on their own now, due to being isolated from the rest of the country. Clothing varies considerably. In the north: kimono style dress in the north made from furs and silks interwoven with Silver and pearl finery. Fur and leather breaches are often worn underneath to ward out the cold. In the South, far lighter clothing, predominantly light cloth kimonos. Footwear is rarely worn in coastal communities, long sleeves and shoes in the forests. Naming in northern communities is primarily based on mythological clan figures and deities, often taking the names of a parent. Clan names are deemed sacred and a disrespect to the name of a clan is the gravest insult you can give an Eilieanshoto. In the south, it is based on deeds achieved in childhood. Children are simply referred to by nicknames until they are allocated a name when they achieve a major accomplishment), like hunting a shark or uncovering a large pearl. (ie Swims-with-sharks, Lives-in-clouds, Walks-with-gods). OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: Few magic users in the society, neither actively shunned nor widely accepted. Generally treated with distance but not despised, so they keep to small conclaves far from society. Occasionally provide healing and religious services, but otherwise keep to themselves. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS Exports - Whale Oil, Pearls, Privateers, Luxury jewellery, Fish and Seafood, Tropical fruits, Silver Imports - Wood, Minerals, Weaponry, Foods Posts: Eileanshotō a Pārua Markets of Agali Stories Saga of the Winter Empress - The Basalt Throne - Lore Collaborations Anodaki's Travels (Market Mondays)